


Puppet Buttock & Skulls

by MelodyRift



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyRift/pseuds/MelodyRift
Summary: DirkJake Shenanigans in which this is my first fanfic and im gonna cry
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dirk groans, setting himself down at his computer chair, pondering.

TT: He's on your mind again isn't he?

He ignores Hal, He's been nothing but trouble for the past few days. He's always wondering about Jake, especially how Dirk felt about him.

TT: Dude, just drop it. I'm not boasting about my romantic fantasies to my own clone.  
  
TT: Sorry, Didn't mean to rustle your jimmies there bro.  
TT: I wasn't here to obnoxiously annoy you about how much of a failure you are at romance.  
TT: I was just trying to give you advice.  
  
TT: Why would I want help from you?  
TT: All you do is stoop dangerously low to crossing the fucking line when getting involved in my romantic misfortunes.  
  
TT: I suppose you are right.  
TT: Though I did fuck with you a little, doesn't mean that I don't want to some-what save you from fucking up your own love life.  
TT: Or even somehow convince you to choose better options when it comes to confessing to Jake.  
  
Dirk groaned, he wasn't in the mood for a lecture from a teenage version of himself. Like he'd know anything about LOVE anyway.  
  
TT: I don't appreciate the offer at all, and I don't want to thank you either.  
TT: I can handle my messed up relationship problems on my own.  
  
TT: Of course.  
TT: You are the real Dirk after all.  


  
What a prick, Hal is giving off snarky remarks at a time like this. He wants Dirk to trust him but fucks it over for himself anyway. What does it matter, he's a pair of fucking shades. All he could really do is fuck with Jake enough to manipulate him into having feelings for Dirk, but he doesn't want that.  
  
TT: Just, leave me alone for once.  
  
TT: Whatever you say buddy.  


  
And so Dirk layed himself down, and let himself drift off to awaken in Derse, where he'd let his mind wonder.


	2. A Stimulating Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk has risen from his slumber and is treated with an unwanted trip to boner city.

Dirks alarm, which is set to 5:00 AM every morning, gives off its usual daily chime. He sways his hand around his bedside table until he feels the sharp tip of his shades, sliding them onto his face. He lays there for a moment, adjusting to the morning sun.  
  
TT: Did you have a pleasent dream, princess?  
  
TT: It seems like it was pretty interesting.  
  
Dirk rubbed his temple, mumbling.  
  
TT: What the hell are you going on about?  
  
TT: For your information, I don't always remember my short trips on Derse.  
  
TT: Yeah, I can tell.  
(DONT WORRY THIS ISNT FINISHED LMAO I JUST GO TIRED AND ACCIDENTLY FELL ASLEEP, ITLL BE UPDATED)


End file.
